


Nothing to win and nothing left to lose

by starlightoffandoms (Starlightoffandoms)



Series: Making Moves in Modern Times [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animals, Castiel gets to relax, Castiel is happy, Chuck has been dealt with, Day Off, FicFacers, Flying, IDK what else to tag really bc it's like stuff and all, Implied Donna and Cas BFFs, Miracles, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, downtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightoffandoms/pseuds/starlightoffandoms
Summary: Castiel has a life outside of the Winchesters
Series: Making Moves in Modern Times [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/151583
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fic Facer$ 2019





	Nothing to win and nothing left to lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonweaver30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonweaver30/gifts).

> Prompt: PG, Present AU, Castiel’s adventures on Earth. What does Cas do when he’s not with Sam and Dean? Another prompt fill for Moonweaver!
> 
> Title is from 'Without You' by U2

“I’m gonna take Eileen to meet Jody and the girls. With Amara on Chuck watch and getting him locked away we have time. For the first time in a long time we have time,” Sam sighed and took a sip of coffee.

“Take your girl to meet the family. I’mma take Adam on a trip to get him back in touch with being on earth. Help him get acclimated,” Dean pulled out food and seasonings to start their next meal.

“That sounds like a plan. Where is he now?”

“Enjoying the water pressure. I’m guessin’ Michael just graced him clean. I’mma fix him some real food,” Dean said as he prepped the oil and seasoned the chicken.

“Eileen is napping right now so I’ll give her an hour or so. It feels really good to have some time where there isn’t the end of the world hanging over our heads.”

Dean smiled as he heard the flutter of wings. He was going to have to get used to that again. He was overly happy for his angel when Amara healed Castiel and began to work on the others as well. He turned in the kitchen to see Castiel in his first change of clothes in a long time. Casual Castiel was something to behold.

“Hello Dean.”

“Heya Cas. Everything good up there? How’s Michael doin’?”

“He has been having some…trouble. But the others are glad to have an archangel back. Heaven is able to heal with him and Jack working with Amara. There will be new angels created and things will return to normal sooner rather than later.”

“Good. And how are you feeling being all juiced back up?” Dean grinned as he turned to tend the chicken he was set to start frying.

Castiel smiled softly, “different. It will take some time for me to get used to it once more. Flying has been a joy to rediscover. I will never take my wings for granted again.”

“I think I saw an extra set from normal,” Dean teased.

“As of now, I am a full seraphim I have all of my wings. Two sets that you haven’t seen before.”

“Hmm.”

“What are you plans now?” Castiel looked between the brothers.

“Sam is gonna take Eileen to South Dakota to meet Jody. I’mma take Adam around to get the feel of being on earth again. Thankfully Rowena was able to give us a little something for his memory and dealing with everything. She’s also set herself up to be his shrink.”

“That is very honorable of her.”

“She ain’t all bad. Whatchu gonna get up to? Spendin’ time in heaven?”

“I’m not sure just yet.”

“You’re free to do whatever you want again. Make the most of it.”

“I intend to.”

<<<>>> 

Castiel walked the halls of the children’s hospital. He had on his lab coat that he hadn’t given back the last time he posed as a doctor. He nodded and smiled as he passed by other medical professionals. He reached the cancer ward and paused. He took a deep breath and pushed through the doors.

Castiel reached out with his grace and touched each occupant of every room he passed. He knew that he couldn’t cure them all, but he could make it treatable. There was a limited number of miracles he could make happen before heaven would take notice. He paused at the end of the hallway when he caught sight of a man in a Spiderman costume. When he turned around Castiel recognized him immediately as the current actor that portrayed the Marvel character on the big screen. There was still good in people.

It was as nondescript as any rec center. Castiel approached and took off his coat and blazer. He put them in the locker that he rented along with his tie. He rolled up his sleeves and went to the room he visited every Wednesday.

“There you are James. You’re usually a bit earlier.”

“I got caught up at the hospital. I apologize. My phone battery died before I had a chance to charge it.”

“No worries. Did you do your practice this time?”

“Of course Mrs. Fletcher. I have been practicing,” Castiel smiled and sat down at the piano.

“Good. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Mrs. Fletcher pulled up her chair next to the piano and watched over Castiel’s form. He completed the session and only had to be corrected a couple times.

“Have you ever thought about playing the harp? You’ve got terrific hands for that,” Mrs. Fletcher said as she scheduled him in for his next session.

Castiel imagined Dean’s face if he ever told him he played the harp. Castiel smiled, “one instrument at a time, I think. Maybe once I have this mastered, I’ll branch out to another.”

“I teach that as well so when you’re ready we can jump to it. For your homework,” she handed him sheet music, “learn this. It doesn’t have to be perfect. Just something to be a bit more challenging.”

“I always like a challenge. Thank you.”

“Cheryl was asking about you too. You should go see her before you go,” Mrs. Fletcher winked.

“I will stop in to see her.”

Castiel took the stairs up to the third floor. He made it down the hall to the door and almost in her room.

“Castiel,” she called from her spot on the couch.

The third floor of the rec center was a shelter. Cheryl was one of the long-term tenants. Castiel had met her at the farmer’s market. She had gotten into talking with him and got him signed up for the piano lessons with Mrs. Fletcher. He had given her a ride home and signed up for lessons that night.

“James dear so good to see you,” she turned and was just a bit off as she reached to hug him.

Castiel took a step sideways to get into her arms and returned the tight hug. His grace surfaced enough to send a warm pulse of compassion and caring between them.

“You always give the best hugs. I always feel so wrapped up and warm,” she chuckled and let him go, “eyes aren’t so good today but better than yesterday. What brings you ‘round?”

“Had a piano lesson.”

“Oh good. Gale speaks so highly of you every time you leave. Makes a girl jealous.”

“Don’t be jealous,” with a little flourish even though he knew she couldn’t see it all he produced a box of chocolates, “I only go to the coast for you and visit your favorite chocolatier.” He was grateful to have his full powers back.

“Ooh James,” she giggled and held out her hands so he could put the box in them, “you know a way to a girl’s heart.”

“I try my best,” Castiel sat across from her in the overstuffed chair, “have the grandkids been by?”

“Oh yes,” she slowly undid the ribbon, “I am gonna be a great grandma and they have been able to get a big enough place that I can move in with them. Glen had been trying for years to get things in line so he could bring me home. They fly out next month to come for me. So you are welcome to take anything from here so that you can remember, and I’d like something from you next time you drop by so I can remember you.”

Castiel’s grace filled him with joy. Cheryl had a little over three years left so he was glad that Glen was able to finally make things happen. With not help from the oldest Jasper. Castiel had paid Jasper a visit and tried to get her to turn her life around. He used the little influence allowed and it had failed. Any more influence or manipulation would bring attention from heaven and he couldn’t afford that. Instead he had spent the last year influencing positive outcomes in Glen’s life. Abundance and prosperity flourished. It had been tough with the Winchesters needing so much of his time, but he had managed to keep up with his own special projects.

“I’m very glad. That is exciting news and I will make sure to come back next week with something for you and we’ll figure out what you are comfortable parting with for me to have.”

After an hour or so Castiel took his leave. He had other visits to make to a few others he needed to check on.

<<<>>> 

Castiel was stretched out on the table. His face in the cushioned headrest and his arms relaxed by his side. The massage therapist didn’t realize they also worked over his wings. He moaned as he increased the pressure. Donna had gifted him with a Groupon months ago and Castiel quickly learned that he enjoyed the deep tissue and hot stone massages. He had used several Groupons to find the best massage therapist in the area. Luckily Wichita hadn’t dropped the ball. Alexei was perfect and Castiel kept a standing appointment with him every two months. He never missed an appointment no matter what was taking place.

“Is that too much pressure?”

“No. It’s perfect. If possible, there could be a little more.”

“Okay little angel,” Alexei chuckled and used the nickname he had given Castiel after finding out his name, “you take it better than so many. You have less tension than before. Things going well at work and home?” he increased the pressure as he moved along Castiel’s body.

“Hmm yes. For once I can say that things are going extremely well in both aspects of my life.”

“Good. Good. Very good.”

They broke the silence every now and again but most of the 90 minutes was Alexei working all the kinks and tension from Castiel with his hands and hot stones. Castiel as always tipped well on the way out and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

He had more time than he expected with things calm in the world, so he picked up old habits. Castiel has visited all the areas in need of rain and presented each with a rainstorm to help ease the way. He knew there were limitations, but he also knew the world wasn’t ready to give up just yet. He really shouldn’t have sat down with Sam and watched Hostile World on National Geographic because it woke that up inside of him again.

With his wings restored it wasn’t hard for him to get to other countries and make just the right thing happen. It was the circle of life. One fed artic wolf meant one rabbit was sacrificed. No one should starve and there was always one more rabbit conceived on the same day one was taken from the world. A sudden cold snap so a polar bear could make it to where prey was available helped a mother feed her cubs. And so on and so forth so that there was just a little less suffering in the world.

“I saw what you did in Tunisia.”

It’s rare that Castiel can be snuck up on and it was always by the same angel, “greetings Gabriel.”

“You are pushing the limits with what we can and cannot do.”

“God is gone. Do we really still have limits?”

“That is a truth some have not thought of.”

They stood side by side and watched the falcons glide on the wind.

“There is an unfairness in the world that should be righted. Even though he is gone his creations still exist and should be taken care of.”

“I agree. At least don’t go route of Michael with the lethal food poisoning on air force one.”

“That is not how I operate. Michael remembers father’s vengeance. I remember his compassion and thoughtfulness.”

“A shame that we can’t all be butterflies and rainbows as you Cassy.”

“As Dean would say, you all are of the old testament. You grew accustom to a certain way of being.”

Silence fell between them. With Chuck out of the picture it left Michael and a resurrected Gabriel with help of Jack to get heaven in order alongside Amara. Other angels returned and Amara bestowed upon them their full grace and wings. Several were promoted to higher levels to help stabilize the new heaven. Castiel had chosen to stay as a liaison between heaven and earth. He needed to be on earth more than heaven needed him.

“Sariel has returned. Chuck had put her in another realm. It has taken this long for her to get word. She showed this morning ready to fight in the apocalypse. She was only a little disappointed. Apparently, her Winchesters also avoided the apocalypse. Spoiler alert, her versions were sisters. I kinda would like to see what that life was like. Can you imagine Deanna and Samantha meeting our boys?”

“Dean would try to copulate if not told ahead of time with one or both of them,” Castiel grinned.

Gabriel doubled over in laughter, “truth.”

“What is she doing here?”

“Amara thinks she’ll be useful in carrying the light. Amara thinks that as the darkness she won’t be able to hold the light long term. She wants to split it between us archangels. It’ll make a new class of angel,” Gabriel glanced over to Castiel then back out at the peaceful scene of the birds gliding.

“She isn’t wrong. It’ll tear her apart ultimately.”

“We can’t afford to lose her.”

“No we cannot.”

“You know, you did that stretch as a god. You could take the light.”

Castiel’s feathers ruffled as he turned abruptly and looked at Gabriel.

Gabriel shrugged, “just a thought.”

“I went mad.”

“You were possessed. This time you wouldn’t be.”

“You didn’t come here to catch up. You’re on a mission.”

He shrugged again.

“The answer is no.”

“I’ll let them know. I love you and I think you’ve made the smart choice for you.”

Gabriel wrapped his wings around Castiel and hugged him tight.

Castiel gasped as Gabriel’s grace flooded him then just as quickly retracted.

“You needed a little more juice if you’re gonna keep up with the miracles,” Gabriel pulled back, winked, and was gone with a flap of wings.

His vessel fell to earth as his true form stretched and adopted the extra power. Each set of wings expanded, every head made a sound of rejoicing, each pair of arms stretched, and all the eyes took in their new power. They were a magnificent creature now.

“How much is the adoption fee? I didn’t know there would be one. It hadn’t been mentioned during the home inspection,” the dad glanced down at the two children that were happy to get a pet.

“It’s one hundred dollars,” the woman was genuinely apologetic with her expression.

“Is there a way that Tigger and Shera can be held until next week? We spent so much getting the house ready and everything that I don’t have that right now.”

“We have another family that is interested as well. I can’t make any promises.”

“Oh okay. Girls do you want to go meet other cats just in case Tigger and Shera aren’t here?”

“But daddy they already like us.”

The dad took the girls aside and knelt to their level. He took a breath and spoke quietly with them.

Castiel approached carefully to the counter. He used his grace to remain mostly unnoticed by the small family.

“Welcome to Divine Rescue. How can I help today?”

Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled out several one hundred dollar bills and handed it to the woman, “to cover any adoptions today. Every animal deserves a forever home.”

The woman’s eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open, “this,” she licked her lips and counted the money, “this is two thousand dollars.”

“Yes. Yes it is. Have a wonderful day.”

“What’s your name? I have to make the donation noted.”

“Put the name as Mary Campbell.”

“Thank you! She must have meant a lot to you to motivate this type of donation.”

Castiel nodded and headed out. He immediately cloaked himself. He heard the register open and close. He turned and watched the woman walk over to the family.

“Mr. Anderson we’ve got you covered. Come on let’s get Tigger and Shera.”

“What? I don’t understand.”

“That kind gentleman,” she gasped when she realized Castiel had vanished, “well we had a donation made to cover adoption fees for the day.”

Castiel smiled and flew back to the bunker.

Castiel tapped on ‘still watching’ and continued his marathon of Cupcake Wars. Donna had recommended it and it had become a new obsession.

“Cas you here?” Dean’s voice carried through the bunker on the intercom system Dean had fixed.

Castiel shut down Netflix and exited his hideaway. He flew to meet Dean in the kitchen.

“Hello Dean.”

“Hey. Gonna make some steaks for dinner. You stayin’?”

“I don’t need to eat.”

“That’s not what I asked. Jack is coming down for the week and I know he likes to eat. I’m gonna make that chocolate chess pie that he had his eye on last time he was down here.”

“I’ll join you for dinner.”

“Awesome,” Dean grinned as he began putting groceries away, “you’re not around a lot. You kind of ditch us but always come back. Like what do you get up to now that heaven if settling and we’re retired? Not that you always have to be around.”

Castiel gave Dean a soft smile when he looked up, “oh this and that.”


End file.
